This invention relates to a display placard, and in particular to a point-of-purchase display placard for ladders.
It is particularly difficult to put informational or advertising displays on ladders, because a ladder""s open configuration makes it difficult to attach signage, and a ladder""s size usually makes it impractical to put the ladder in a container or box. Thus, information and advertising displays for ladders are generally secured to the styles, or some other part of the ladder. Such displays can be cumbersome and time consuming to apply. Such displays are generally small, and are often not clearly visible when the ladder is on display.
The present invention is a point-of-sale display placard that is of simple and inexpensive construction, and which can be quickly and easily secured to a ladder. The placard provides a large, visible display surface, that is both securely attached to the ladder, and held in position so that it remains visible during the transportation, storage, display, and sale of the ladder. The display placard can be formed from a blank having a portion that be manually folded around a portion of the ladder and secured, without the need for special tools or separate fasteners.
Generally, the display placard of the present invention is formed from a blank having first and second ends. At least two segments are formed in the blank at the first end by at least two fold lines to permit the segments to be folded around the rung of a ladder and secured to the placard to encircle the rung of the ladder, thereby securing the placard to the ladder. There is preferably a tab on the first end of the blank, and a slot in the blank adapted to receive and engage the tab on the first end, to secure the placard around the rung. In the preferred embodiment there are three segments at the first end of the blank, which when folded around the rung of ladder form an enclosure of rectangular cross section around the rung of the ladder.
The display placard is secured to a rung or step of the ladder with the enclosure formed by the segments surrounding the rung or step. The second end of the blank engages some other portion of the ladder, such as an adjacent rung or step, the stiles of the ladder, or perhaps gussets, to hold the panel portion generally in the plane of the ladder, so that it remains visible to someone looking at the front of the ladder.
Thus the display placard of the present invention provides a simple and inexpensive point-of-purchase display that can be quickly installed on the ladder, which remains securely on the ladder while the ladder, is transported, stored, displayed, and sold, but which can be easily removed by the consumer after purchase. The display placard is configured to remain prominently in view in the front elevation of the ladder, so that the information on the placard is and remains readily visible. The placard can be provided in the form of an inexpensive blank that is easy to fabricate, and compact for storage. These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.